


UPRISING

by LouHazz



Series: Trilogie World Nation [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, Love Stories, M/M, Revolution, War, Yaoi, dictature
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouHazz/pseuds/LouHazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPRISING est la suite de RUN et DISTURBIA.</p><p>Si vous n'avez pas pas lu RUN ou DISTURBIA avant, il est fortement conseillé de le faire afin de comprendre convenablement l'histoire. </p><p>RUN est disponible sur AO3, à cette adresse : http://archiveofourown.org/works/1056823/chapters/2116877<br/>DISTURBIA est disponible sur AO3, à cette adresse : http://archiveofourown.org/works/977897/chapters/1924214</p><p> </p><p>Pour celles et ceux qui ont déjà lu, nous espérons que la suite vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture !</p><p>Lou&Hazz<br/>@Lou_Hazz_Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	UPRISING

**Ici, tout est propre.** Dehors, les rues sont d'une régularité parfaite, et l'on peine à croire que des centaines d'hommes et de femmes foulent chaque jour ce sol sans la moindre imperfection. L'Avenue du Commandant Johnson ne présente que des façades immaculées qui font la renommée du Territoire d'Albion dans tout World Nation. De la tranche de ma main, je lisse une énième fois le document posé devant moi, bien qu'aucune pliure n'y soit présente. Je l'ai lu à maintes reprises, consciencieusement, afin d'en intégrer tous les détails. C'est chose faite depuis longtemps, mais je ne saurais être trop préparé pour ce jour. Ce grand jour. Et dire que je m'y attelle depuis plus de dix ans. Doucement, je me laisse aller dans mon fauteuil de cuir et contemple le ciel encore sombre que je devine derrière la baie vitrée. Dans quelques minutes, l'alarme retentira dans tous les recoins du Territoire d'Albion et les milliers d'Hommes et de Femmes de la Nation qui y vivent sortiront de la quiétude et la chaleur de leurs draps pour se préparer à rejoindre leurs postes. La mécanique parfaitement huilée de mon Territoire continuera de fonctionner, sans le moindre accro. Et enfin, ce soir, j'abattrai ma dernière carte. La pièce maîtresse d'un plan sans le moindre défaut. Encore un peu de patience. Ce soir, ce sera ma plus belle victoire.

Louis devait avoir huit ans, et moi dix, la première fois que j'ai réalisé que mon frère était différent des autres enfants. Impossible de mettre un nom sur cet état, ou même de comprendre en détail ce qui me donnait ce sentiment vis à vis de Louis, mais je sentais qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le reste du monde qui l'entourait. Pour commencer, il était très différent de Clayton et Timothy. Ou de moi-même. Mais cela n'était pas un indice suffisamment important pour que je puisse me douter de quelque chose. D'ailleurs, je ne savais rien de la gravité d'un tel fait, ni de l'enjeu que cela représentait pour les Austin. J'avais commencé à voir mon Précepteur quelques mois plus tôt, et ses premiers enseignements, ainsi que mes premiers rapports avec d'autres individus que ma famille m'avaient aussitôt appris que quelque chose n'était pas normal chez Louis. À cette époque, je n'étais qu'un enfant dont l'ambition première était d'être un grand frère, comme Clayton et Timothy auraient dû l'être pour moi. J'aimais l'idée qu'un autre être puisse s'en remettre à moi entièrement, à mes conseils et même, à mes enseignements. Je voulais être plus chaleureux, plus protecteur que mes aînés ne l'avaient été envers moi. Déjà, je voulais me détacher de la masse, sortir du lot pourtant bien limité de la famille Austin. Louis posait beaucoup de questions et je me faisais un plaisir de lui répondre, et le sentiment de fierté qui montait en moi dans ces moments là n'avait pas d'équivalent. J'étais, à ses yeux, l'incarnation de la connaissance, c'était évident. Mes grands frères s'étaient toujours gardés d'apporter la moindre attention à ce dernier-né et ce travail me revenait. Je l'acceptais de bonne grâce. L'admiration que je lisais dans les yeux de Louis m'emplissait de satisfaction. Qu'il me demande quels enseignements il allait recevoir à son tour lorsqu'il irait chez le Précepteur ou ce qu'étaient les Oeuvres Subversives ne me parut pas, à l'époque, particulièrement dangereux. Il aurait fallu attendre quelques années pour que je ne m'en alarme. Par ailleurs, je trouvais cette curiosité plutôt bienvenue et raisonnable, car je m'étais, à son âge, formulé les mêmes interrogations. Bien entendu, Timothy n'avait pas étanché ma soif de connaissance, et Clayton en aurait probablement été bien incapable. J'avais souffert de cette frustration pendant des années avant de pouvoir enfin quitter les bancs sinistres de Miss Koons et gagner le droit d'aller à mon tour suivre mes premières leçons qui me prépareraient à entrer à St Michael, comme toute ma famille avant moi. L'idée de pouvoir soulager Louis de ce fardeau m'était agréable, je l'avoue. J'ai toujours eu pour mon petit frère une affection toute particulière. Je serais même prêt à parler d'amour dans un cas comme celui-ci, même s'il me semble évident que personne dans tout World Nation ne me soutiendrait sur ce point. Entre Louis et moi, il n'y avait que deux ans d'écart et cela me semblait infime. Que le même écart d'âge me sépare de Timothy me semblait incroyable. Nous étions à des années lumières l'un de l'autre. Quant à Clayton, c'est tout juste si je pouvais reconnaître le son de sa voix. Nous n'avons jamais été particulièrement proches les uns des autres, et nous n'en avions de toute façon pas vocation. Dans une famille comme la nôtre, personne ne nous encourageait à la tendresse fraternelle. Je me souviens pourtant très clairement de la naissance de Louis. De cet être minuscule qui est revenu à la maison avec Elizabeth, emmailloté et coincé entre les bras d'une accoucheuse malhabile. Ma mère était partie tôt, ce matin du 15 juillet, mais mes frères et moi n'avions pas posé la moindre question à John. Elle était revenue aussi fine qu'elle l'avait été neuf mois plus tôt. Si nous savions tous les trois qu'un nouvel enfant Austin allait finir par arriver, je crois que j'ai été le plus touché par cet événement. Mes frères étaient venus saluer ma mère et Louis avant de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Moi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour l'enfant, et pour la beauté parfaite qu'il me paraissait être, déjà si petit. Je me souviens très bien des remontrances de ma mère pour l'avoir talonnée dans tout l'appartement et de cette nuit blanche qui avait suivi. Durant ces heures de veillée, je m'étais appliqué à tenter de distinguer chaque bruit venant du bébé. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'espérais, peut-être entraîner mon corps à veiller en même temps que Louis pour ne manquer aucun instant de son existence. À deux ans à peine, je sentais déjà le poids de la responsabilité nouvelle qu'entraînait l'apparition de mon unique cadet. Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui encore, je sais que cette nuit a scellé ma vie à celle de mon petit frère et que rien ne saurait jamais altérer ce lien. Louis n'était pas un enfant tapageur, et il ne pleurait que rarement. Pourtant, la moindre de ses crises de larmes me déchirait le ventre et me mettait dans un état d'angoisse indescriptible. Bien entendu, cela a inquiété mes parents, qui n'ont pas manqué de me faire consulter. Mais même dans notre éminente Albion, il arrivait que les enfants s'attachent l'un à l'autre et cela finirait par me passer, avaient promis les médecins. Je n'étais pas malade, et cela avait suffit à rassurer John et Elizabeth qui à présent, me laissaient passer la majeure partie de mon temps aux côtés du bébé. Grandir avec Louis m'a apporté bien plus que mes frères ne l'ont jamais fait pour moi et cela a bien aidé à ma décision. Louis devait avoir huit ans, et moi dix, la première fois que j'ai réalisé que mon frère était différent des autres enfants et qu'il était de mon devoir de faire en sorte que personne d'autre ne s'en aperçoive.

Il m'a fallu attendre encore trois années supplémentaires pour mettre un nom sur la maladie de Louis, puisque maladie il y avait. Bien souvent, j'avais remercié Father de ne pas avoir demandé un enfant de plus à mes parents, car je crains qu'alors, la pathologie de Louis n'eut été révélée à leurs yeux bien plus tôt. Je me souviens de la promptitude qu'ils avaient eu à me faire consulter à sa naissance. Louis était bien plus atteint que moi. Plus inquiétant, aussi, et surtout, je le comprenais enfin, plus dangereux. Dangereux pour lui-même, mais aussi pour les autres puisque comme l'avait expliqué le Précepteur, la Déficience était une maladie contagieuse qui frappait parfois au hasard, même au sein des familles les plus saines. Si l'on choisissait de ne rien faire, elle pouvait devenir dévastatrice. C'est l'esprit rempli de ces promesses de malédiction que je l'ai écouté énumérer les symptômes de ce fléau. Hyper sensibilité, incapacité à suivre les enseignements établis, remise en question personnelle poussée, curiosité exacerbée, intonation féminisée, et tout un tas d'autre choses qui tenaient à la façon de se tenir, de marcher, de bouger ses mains, de recoiffer ses cheveux et à ses goûts. À chacune de ses affirmations, il me semblait pouvoir y reconnaître mon petit frère, et c'est le cœur glacé d'effroi que je rentrai chez moi ce soir-là. La personne qui m'était la plus chère, mon Louis adoré devenait soudainement un animal dangereux qu'il me fallait éviter si je voulais rester sain. Mais ma priorité n'était pas là. Le Précepteur avait été très clair : les cas avérés de Déficience n'avaient qu'un seul aboutissement : les Camps. Ce qu'il advenait des malades là-bas n'était pas dit, et ne méritait de toute façon pas de l'être. Tout ce que j'avais compris, c'était que je ne voulais pas que mon frère se retrouve dans l'un de ces endroits horribles. Comment allais-je donc m'éviter la maladie tout en le protégeant ? Puis m'est venue une réflexion qui allait déterminer le cours de ma vie toute entière. Si je venais seulement d'apprendre quel mal touchait mon frère, il était probablement atteint depuis plus longtemps que cela. Cependant, je n'avais jamais été touché par la Déficience, j'en étais certain. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que j'étais immunisé contre la maladie et que Father m'avait permis un tel don afin que je m'occupe de mon petit frère.

Il m'est devenu plus difficile de supporter Louis, sa maladie et ses questions au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. À mes 16 ans, j'ai intégré l'école prestigieuse de St Michael, et mon frère, lui, continuait à se rendre chez son Précepteur. Il m'est arrivé quelques fois de me demander comment Louis pouvait ne pas se sentir concerné par les mises en garde du professeur au sujet de sa propre maladie. C'était comme si un voile obscure était tiré devant ses yeux, comme si j'étais le seul à m'apercevoir de l'évidence consternante de sa nature. La curiosité que j'avais trouvée adorable quand nous étions enfants me mettait aujourd'hui mal à l'aise. Elle s'était évidement développée avec le temps, tout comme la maladie je suppose et mon frère ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser toujours plus de questions sur le monde qui l'entourait. J'avais beau tout faire pour le mettre en garde, rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer. Quand nous nous retrouvions tous les deux dans mon lit, le soir, je lui expliquais qu'il était à présent trop grand pour ces choses-là et qu'on attendait de lui une patience quant à ses enseignements. Il apprendrait comme tous les autres, en temps et en heure, tout au long de son éducation. Comme rien ne semblait vouloir le décourager, je m'arrangeais pour lui donner certains de mes cours que je jugeais adaptés à son âge encore jeune. De cette façon, je m'assurais qu'aucune de ses questions déplacées n'arrivent jusqu'aux oreilles de John et ainsi, il me laissait en paix. Je n'avais pourtant pas manqué de remarquer avec quelle indifférence nos parents traitaient Louis. Il ne trouvait jamais grâce à leurs yeux et j'ai longtemps supposé que trois fils avaient déjà remplis toutes leurs exigences en matière de descendance. À quoi bon s'encombrer d'un quatrième enfant à gérer lorsque les trois autres satisfaisaient parfaitement leurs désirs de réussite. À moins que je ne me sois fourvoyé sur l'incapacité des autres à voir la maladie de Louis. Peut-être que mes parents savaient tout, mais que leur âge plus avancé et que leur expérience de World Nation leur avaient déjà indiqué comment agir dans une telle situation. Cette révélation m'est venue après ma première année à St Michael. J'avais 17 ans et je réalisais que si la maladie de mon frère pouvait être néfaste pour lui, elle le serait bien plus pour toute la famille si elle était découverte. Le nom des Austin, jusqu'alors craint et respecté, serait traîné dans la boue et entaché à jamais. Mon instinct de protection envers Louis avait changé. C'était aujourd'hui moi-même et ma famille entière que je devais garder de la disgrâce et si je prenais le temps de m'occuper de lui malgré mes cours toujours plus importants et intenses, c'était avant tout pour le cacher aux regards extérieurs. Je travaillais déjà d'arrache-pied pour être le premier, le meilleur, l'Elite de l'Elite de St Michael, et j'avais remporté de nombreuses victoires sur ce tableau. Les honneurs ne manquaient pas dans mon dossier et j'étais promis à un avenir plus brillant encore que celui de mes deux grands frères. Je me souviens même avoir un jour entendu un professeur évoquer la réussite familiale.« C'est à croire que les Austin font toujours mieux. » Je m'étais bien gardé de parler de Louis, alors. Il me paraissait inconcevable que cette carrière déjà si prometteuse puisse être mise en péril par un frère impotent et dégénéré. Je me demandais constamment ce qui se passerait le jour où Louis devrait à son tour entrer à l'école et s'exposer aux autres. Parviendrait-il a refréner ses questions permanentes ? Ses pulsions qui faisaient de lui une proie si parfaite ? En grandissant, les petits travers étaient devenus de gros défauts. Sa voix ne semblait pas décidée à descendre d'une octave, il agitait ses mains devant son visage quand il s'exprimait, portait son uniforme avec un soin impropre à un garçon de son âge. Il accordait tant d'importance à son allure que ça en devenait douteux et ça, n'importe qui aurait pu s'en rendre compte. Parfois, je regrettais la faiblesse qui avait été mienne dans mon plus jeune âge. J'aurais dû, j'en étais persuadé, dénoncer Louis auprès de mes parents ou de notre Précepteur quand j'ai appris ce qu'était la Déficience. Il serait peut-être déjà soigné et de retour parmi nous aujourd'hui, sain.

La deuxième prise de conscience de l'année de mes 17 ans fut aussi la première ébauche du plan qui m'a amené là où je suis aujourd'hui. L'incompétence de Clayton était chaque jour plus frappante et sa bêtise me laissait souvent pantelant. Pourtant, je semblais être le seul à réaliser cela car après son Evaluation Tertiaire, l'idiot de la famille se vit offrir le poste de Commandant de la Milice d'Albion. Je m'étais si longtemps imaginé que le poste me reviendrait après mes 21 ans que j'en avais pleuré de frustration. Louis fut la seule personne à me voir, ce jour-là, et je lui fit jurer de ne jamais le révéler à qui que ce soit. Toujours est-il que c'est à cet instant que mon idée la plus brillante encore à ce jour m'est venue. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'utiliserais la Déficience de Louis pour déloger Clayton de ce poste si peu adapté à ses Aptitudes pour devenir l'Homme le plus important d'Albion, ainsi que j'étais destiné à le devenir.

Les trois coups secs contre le bois de la porte me font presque sursauter. J'ai pourtant moi-même demandé à Nicholas Robertson de se présenter à mon bureau à la première heure aujourd'hui afin de revenir le plus rapidement possible sur les différents changements apportés à mon discours de ce soir. Trop absorbé par mes pensées, j'ai manqué la sonnerie du réveil général et ait perdu la notion du temps. Je jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge au dessus de la porte avant de l'inviter à entrer. Il s'immobilise face à moi, figé dans un salut militaire, puis dépose sur le bois du bureau les feuilles fraîchement imprimées qu'il vient de sortir. Sans un mot ni même un regard pour lui, je parcours le texte d'un regard expert.

« Robertson ?  
\- Commandant ?  
\- Est-ce là la version définitive ?  
\- Oui, Commandant.  
\- Est-ce bien le nom de Harry Styles que je lis ?  
\- Oui, Commandant. »

L'affirmation se veut sûre, mais sa voix a tremblé. Aussitôt, il baisse les yeux et attend patiemment que je daigne exprimer mon mépris.

« Aurez-vous la grandeur de m'expliquer la raison de son apparition ici ?  
\- C'est à dire que... Commandant, Harry Styles n'est-il pas le responsable de la maladie de votre frère ?  
\- Y avez-vous longuement réfléchi ?  
\- Je... Je crois, Commandant.  
\- Vos croyances ne sont pas ce qui nous portera très haut, Roberston. À l'avenir, efforcez-vous de ne pas trop réfléchir, cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.  
\- Oui, Commandant.  
\- Fort heureusement pour vous, c'est mon premier rendez-vous de la journée, je n'ai donc pas eu à trop souffrir de la banalité de vos semblables aujourd'hui et je vais donc vous expliquer cette erreur.  
\- Merci, Commandant.  
\- Vous voyez, Robertson, si vous vous souvenez de l'existence de Harry Styles pour avoir partagé ses cours, le fait est que la grande majorité d'Albion l'a oublié. Pourquoi rappeler qu'un jour, des hommes comme vous ont manqué de parvenir à l'éliminer ? Sommes-nous vraiment disposé à montrer la moindre de nos faiblesses face aux Rebelles devant nos compatriotes, tout ça parce que vous êtes aussi idiot que la majorité d'entre eux ? Je ne crois pas.  
\- Non, Commandant.  
\- Bien. Effacez son nom de ce discours, et de votre petit esprit ridicule également. Je veux la version définitive sur mon bureau dans une heure.  
\- Bien, Commandant. »

Il ne relève pas les yeux pour attraper la feuille que je lui tends négligemment et disparaît le plus rapidement possible. Au dessus de la porte, la pendule indique 8h00. Dans douze heures exactement, ce sera le moment.

Harry Styles est devenu une pièce maîtresse de mon plan dès les premiers jours de son entrée à St Michael. Certes, la Déficience de Louis me semblait exploitable, mais sans un autre élève de son espèce dans son entourage, il m'aurait été difficile de m'en servir d'une quelconque façon. S'il me semblait cruellement évident que mon frère était malade, le premier regard que j'ai posé sur Harry Styles m'a appris à quel point il était atteint, lui aussi. Sans doute bien plus que Louis. La différence entre Louis et Harry Styles était simplement que ce dernier savait pertinemment qu'il était infecté et semblait même s'en réjouir. Il ne m'a pas fallu très longtemps pour confirmer ses déplacements en Sphère 9 et m'assurer que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Tout le monde ne parlait que de Harry Styles à ce moment-là et cela durerait encore quelques années après son admission en Sphère 1. Le petit prodige de la 4 fascinait, et la cérémonie d'accueil des nouveaux élèves n'avait jamais été aussi fréquentée par les parents. Les mères de familles se pâmaient devant sa beauté singulière en priant Father que leur fille lui soit attribuée pendant que les patriarches restaient en retrait, attendant de voir par eux même les exploits qu'on leur avait promis de la part de ce nouveau venu. À la maison aussi, le nom de Harry Styles faisait des vagues. Si mes parents avaient rapidement abandonné ce sujet de conversation, Louis ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre. Chaque jour, il avait une nouvelle histoire à raconter sur son compte. S'il semblait lui vouer une haine inconditionnelle et se battre en permanence contre lui pour la première place, je reconnaissais dans ses yeux une lueur que j'avais déjà vue quand il n'était encore que petit garçon et qu'il m'écoutait lui raconter mes cours. De la fascination. Son trouble me paraissait plus évident encore quand nous n'en parlions que tous les deux, dans la pénombre de ma chambre à coucher. La frustration et la jalousie étaient frappantes dans le moindre de ses mots choisis pour parler du garçon et si elles ne semblaient aucunement suspectes aux yeux de mes parents, je connaissais assez Louis pour savoir quels rêves elles lui inspiraient. De ces choses-là pourtant, il ne me parlait jamais. Pour la première fois, Louis commençait à me cacher des informations relatives à sa vie et à sa personne. Pour la première fois, il faisait preuve de prudence envers les autres et je réalisais qu'il traversait à ce moment-là les mêmes choses que moi à son âge : il comprenait l'importance de la doctrine de Father et surtout, l'importance qu'il y avait à l'appliquer méticuleusement. S'il avait conscience de ses penchants maladifs envers Harry Styles, il les gardait cachés, réaliste quant à leur dangerosité. S'il s'avérait que je me trompais quant aux envies de mon frère vis à vis de Harry Styles, je savais que j'avais toujours assez d'influence sur Louis pour le pousser à vouloir Harry Styles. Il ne me restait alors plus qu'à faire en sorte que ces envies soient partagées. Là se trouvait le plus gros du travail. Si Harry Styles était sans doute très appréciable d'un point de vue de Déficient, c'était loin d'être le cas de Louis. Mon frère s'était encore davantage renfermé sur lui-même après son entrée à l'école, et son physique était tout simplement ingrat. De gros boutons recouvraient régulièrement ses traits pourtant si fins et délicats et son grand corps dégingandé semblait l'encombrer et même l'effrayer. Comment un homme comme Harry Styles, malgré ses penchants les plus abjects, aurait-il pu succomber à la maladresse de mon disgracieux de frère ? J'ai passé des nuits sans sommeil à tenter de résoudre ce mystère sans jamais y parvenir. Et puis, Isobel est entrée dans ma vie.

Ma plus grande faute. Celle que je ne me suis jamais pardonné, et mon père non plus. Même si nous nous sommes l'un comme l'autre efforcé de l'oublier, Isobel a laissé sur nos vies la trace indélébile de son passage. J'ai mis de côté les aspects les plus importants de ma vie, et particulièrement ce plan qui m'obnubilait depuis 2 ans pour passer la plus grande partie de mon temps disponible à ses côtés. Cette divagation temporaire aurait pu me coûter bien plus que ma place à St Michael et c'est seulement aujourd'hui que je réalise que j'ai tenu Louis responsable de cela également. Cette forme de déviance qui m'a fait éprouver un attachement malsain pour cette jeune femme devait être une conséquence de la proximité qu'il m'imposait au quotidien. Toujours est-il que mon attention a été détournée de mes ambitions originelles pendant plusieurs années. L'histoire en elle-même m'avait déjà occupé pendant près d'un an, et les complications qui en résultèrent prirent elles aussi une autre année de mon temps précieux. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, et ma colère, de découvrir que Harry Styles n'avait pas eu besoin de mon aide pour trouver mon frère à son goût. Il faut dire que Louis était devenu plus beau encore qu'il ne l'était enfant. Une fois les âges premiers de l'adolescence passés, il avait retrouvé sa grâce et je suis persuadé que Harry Styles l'aida dans ce sens. Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux Déficients de St Michael se sont trouvés et mon plan a pu reprendre de lui même dès l'épisode Isobel derrière moi. C'est sans doute cette histoire qui m'a également poussé à retarder l'arrestation de Louis et Harry Styles le plus longtemps possible. Pour une raison que je ne m'explique toujours pas aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu que mon frère souffre comme j'avais souffert moi aussi. Je voulais que lui et Harry Styles se soient engagés dans une relation autrement plus importante que charnelle et je voulais qu'ils soient l'un comme l'autre à ma merci, amoureux comme jamais plus ils ne pourraient l'être quand je viendrais les recueillir. Je m'étais vu moi-même attribué une épouse fade et sans saveur, Sara et j'occupais le poste de Capitaine de la Milice, au service de mon frère l'idiot qui n'avait jamais vu ses Aptitudes augmenter avec les années. Je me sentais misérable sous bien des aspects pendant que mon vaurien de frère, ce malade, ce dégénéré, mentait à tout va et semblait plus heureux chaque jour qui passait. Sa beauté devenait plus intolérable au fil des jours et ses provocations plus inacceptables encore. Ma haine envers ce qu'il était devenu et le dégoût profond qu'il m'inspirait manquèrent plusieurs fois de me pousser à le dénoncer avant le moment opportun. Ma colère était chaque jour plus difficile à contenir mais je m'efforçais de ne pas me trahir, de ne pas gâcher tous ces efforts sur un simple caprice. Mais une fois encore, c'est Louis lui-même et ses travers qui m'ont donné l'inspiration pour mettre enfin mon plan à exécution. Ses diverses escapades en Sphère 9 avec Harry Styles me donnaient une parfaite opportunité de me débarrasser de Clayton et de la maladie par la même occasion. Non seulement la mort de mon frère aîné m'assurait presque systématiquement son poste au sein de la Milice, mais le fait que je sois l'inquisiteur d'une telle opération jouerait en plus en ma faveur. Je savais que Clayton ne résisterait pas à l'appel du terrain, lui qui passait le plus clair de son temps dans les rues à faire régner l'ordre à grands coups de bottes. John, qui savait à présent tout de la nature odieuse de Louis, et moi-même travaillâmes ensemble à la mise en place de ce plan, et visiblement, l'idée d'éliminer deux de ses fils en un seul coup de massue ne semblait pas le troubler plus que cela. Il fallait protéger le nom des Austin, et si Louis semblait être le premier danger, la bêtise de Clayton ne jouait pas en notre faveur la plupart du temps. Et ça, il le savait aussi bien que moi.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, des coups retentissent contre la porte. Calum pénètre dans le bureau avec ce qui semble être l'uniforme qu'il a commandé pour moi pour la soirée. Je me lève sans attendre et contemple le costume d'une blancheur incroyable.

« Il est complet ?  
\- Parfaitement. Est-ce que tu veux l'essayer maintenant ?  
\- S'il te plait. »

Je contourne le bureau et viens me planter au milieu de la pièce. Il abandonne l'uniforme sur une chaise et entreprend de défaire les boutons de ma veste. Doucement, il me débarrasse de mes vêtements et les dépose sur le bureau avec un soin particulièrement attentif. Je le regarde faire, gardant constamment à l'esprit que si ses mains tremblent à chacun de ses gestes, c'est parce qu'il craint de trahir sa nature profonde et que je puisse déceler son attirance. Cela fait pourtant longtemps que j'ai vu le désir dans ses yeux. Lorsque j'ai engagé Calum pour travailler à mes côtés, c'était d'abord pour son culot et pour le zèle dont il avait fait preuve en dénonçant à ma famille le seul ami qu'il ait eu à St Michael. Puis, j'ai réalisé que s'il y avait une autre personne que moi ou Harry Styles prête à tout pour retrouver Louis à Albion, c'était bien Calum. Dans quelle intention, je n'en suis toujours pas sûr. Peut-être espérait-il exorciser les démons que lui ont longtemps inspirés mon frère lors d'un dernier face à face avec lui. Ou pour avoir la force de pouvoir se regarder un jour à nouveau dans une glace sans avoir à rougir de sa trahison. J'aurais pu l'envoyer directement dans les Camps et ne pas m'encombrer davantage, mais mon immunité me donnait une fois de plus une chance qui ne se reproduirait probablement jamais. Je pouvais me permettre de garder à mes côtés un Déficient sans prendre le moindre risque personnel. J'ai toujours pensé que Calum me permettrait de voir les choses sous un angle différent d'une façon ou d'une autre. Selon le mode de pensée que les Rebelles auraient pu avoir. Je ne sais pas si c'est véritablement une fonction qu'il remplit à présent, mais je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de ses services. Il est au contraire plus serviable, pour ne pas dire servile, que la plupart de mes collaborateurs. Je ne sais pas à quel moment exactement les désirs de son esprit tordu se sont portés sur moi, mais toujours est-il que lorsque je l'ai remarqué, j'y ai vu un moyen supplémentaire de l'utiliser. Par ailleurs, le voir se débattre au quotidien avec ses envies les plus profondes tout en tentant de garder la tête haute et de paraître normal à quelque chose d'amusant. Alors qu'il attache la boucle de la ceinture de mon uniforme, une idée me vient et le son de ma voix le force à relever les yeux. Il croise mon regard.

« Dis-moi Calum, comment se passe la grossesse ?  
\- La grossesse ?  
\- De Jane. Ton épouse.  
\- Ah. Pas très bien. Elle est très fatiguée, et les médecins se demandent si elle arrivera à terme.  
\- Tu m'en vois désolé. Prends soin d'elle. Les femmes ont besoin de se sentir soutenues de temps en temps.  
\- Je m'y efforce.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. »

C'est ma chemise qu'il m'enfile à présent, tandis que je me délecte des tremblements dans sa voix. Je suppose que traiter Calum de la sorte me permet d'évacuer une partie de la haine que j'éprouve pour les Déficients. Pour mon frère. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment de telles pulsions peuvent apparaître dans l'esprit d'un homme. Je sais que la maladie en est responsable, mais je reste intimement persuadé que ces envies peuvent être combattues si l'infirme fait preuve de suffisamment de force mentale. Je ne parviens pas à concevoir qu'un être puisse accepter de vivre avec de tels désirs au fond de lui. Où trouvent-ils leur source de toute façon ? Comment peut-on ne pas être capable d'apprécier la beauté d'une femme à sa juste valeur ? Pire, à lui préférer un homme. Louis restera le plus grand de tous ces mystères. Alors même qu'il vivait sous le même toit que la femme la plus désirée d'Albion, il n'est pas parvenu à retenir la maladie. Malgré la présence de Mona et ses traitements, il a laissé la Déficience reprendre le dessus sur son esprit. Il était pourtant sorti des Camps avec les pensées d'un homme sain. Il semblait sauvé. Ses pires souvenirs semblaient avoir été détruits avec succès et il m'avait promis être prêt à honorer la femme que je lui avait désignée. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que mon esprit en revienne à lui, quelles que soient les pensées qui me préoccupent auparavant ? Fort heureusement, il leur arrivent parfois de dériver vers des choses plus appréciable, particulièrement quand Mona fait partie de l'équation.

Mon intérêt pour Mona n'est pas né lorsque Louis a quitté Albion, loin de là. Je l'observe depuis l'adolescence. Depuis que son nom, tout comme celui de Harry Styles, est ressorti au sein du conseil d'administration de St Michael. Je me souviens avoir attentivement écouté mon père parler de cette jeune fille douée en tout, vive et éveillée comme si peu de femmes peuvent l'être à World Nation. Je me souviens de ma mère qui semblait surprise qu'une femme puisse présenter les mêmes Aptitudes qu'un homme, puisse même avoir une chance d'intégrer l'Elite de l'Elite. Il paraissait d'ailleurs plus improbable à leurs yeux que Mona Flemming se mesure aux plus grands noms de notre territoire plutôt que leur propre fils soit atteint de Déficience. Je les ai donc écouté parler d'elle, puis j'ai tâché de me faire une idée personnelle de ses capacités. Le simple fait que Louis semble la mépriser me poussait à croire qu'elle avait un véritable talent, et qu'il était urgent que j'apprenne à la connaître. Malheureusement, notre différence d'âge, le fait qu'elle reste une étudiante et moi un homme fraîchement nommé à l'un des postes les plus prestigieux du Territoire m'interdisaient la moindre proximité avec elle, et j'ai dû attendre longtemps avant d'établir un contact direct. Lorsque je l'ai convoquée dans mon bureau le lendemain de l'arrestation de Louis et de Harry Styles, j'avais imaginé lire une certaine angoisse dans ses yeux, ou tout du moins de l'appréhension. Mais elle m'avait fait face la tête haute, prête à recevoir des ordres de ma part alors que rien n'indiquait qu'elle entrerait dans la Milice et travaillerait sous mon commandement. De toute évidence, Mona Flemming était l'incarnation de ce que mon frère aurait dû devenir. C'était une jeune femme déterminée, sérieuse, prête à tout pour la Nation, dévouée à Father et à ses enseignements. Aujourd'hui, elle remplit parfaitement sa fonction de Capitaine de la Milice et en l'observant, je parviens parfois même à oublier la honte que Louis a infligée à notre famille. Avec elle, tout devient possible.

Tout se déroulait à merveille. Clayton était mort comme un chien, abattu par un gamin de la Sphère 9, une tête blonde dont je n'ai jamais connu le nom, ce qui d'ailleurs m'importait peu. D'après ce qu'on m'avait rapporté, le garçon était mort sous l'impact de dizaines de balles, et c'était mon frère lui-même, accompagné de son amant dégénéré, qui avait traîné son corps mutilé hors du lieu de l'attaque. J'avais servi Louis à Clayton sur un plateau d'argent, et il avait fallu qu'il échoue malgré tout. Je l'avais surestimé, espérant qu'il parvienne au moins à capturer Louis avant de mourir dans la bataille, de la main d'un de ses hommes s'il le fallait. Mais ce contre-temps m'importait peu. A l'instant où j'ai endossé l'uniforme que je convoitais depuis si longtemps, tout est devenu évident. Tous les gradés du Territoire attendaient de moi un coup de maître, mon premier acte de dévouement à notre belle Nation, et je n'ai pas eu à les décevoir. L'arrestation de Louis et de Harry Styles s'est déroulée sans le moindre accro. Aucune lutte, aucune bavure. Un travail net, d'une propreté totale. À l'instant où l'équipe d'intervention m'a confirmé que la mission avait été un succès, j'ai compris que tout marcherait comme je l'avais prévu. J'allais ramener Louis de force, le réintégrer dans un acte de bonté immense, l'exposer aux yeux de tous pour prouver mon indulgence et débuter ainsi ma carrière de chef du Territoire d'Albion en laissant entendre que ma loi était dure, mais juste et savait parfois pardonner. Harry Styles, lui, allait équilibrer parfaitement la balance en mourant au nom de tous les Déficients d'Albion qui imaginaient pouvoir m'échapper. J'allais ainsi mettre en garde le peuple des Sphère inférieures qui espéraient accéder au prestige de la Sphère 1 en imaginant pouvoir la pervertir. J'avais tout calculé, tout envisagé. Tout allait fonctionner à la perfection. Mais je m'étais trompé. Encore aujourd'hui, j'essaie de comprendre à quel moment j'ai relâché mon attention. À quel moment ma rigueur a failli. Je savais, bien sûr, que Harry Styles entretenait des rapports réguliers avec les Rebelles. Un homme dans son genre devait forcément avoir des relations parmi ces vermines, puisqu'il s'était procuré des laisser-passer, dont celui de Louis que j'avais eu tout le loisir de contempler à son insu. Non, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, et je l'ai longtemps regretté, c'est le niveau de folie de ces individus. Cette notion de sacrifice que je n'ai pas su appréhender. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que les Rebelles parviendraient à s'organiser pour sauver Harry Styles de la potence ? Ces esprits affaiblis par la maladie, ces sous-hommes qui avaient tourné le dos à la doctrine de Father avaient pourtant réussi à réunir assez de moyens pour stopper le convoi et emporter avec eux ce fils de chien. Nombre d'entre eux étaient morts dans l'attaque, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour altérer mon humiliation face à la disparition de Harry Styles. Après cet événement désastreux, tout est allé de mal en pis. À la sortie des Camps, Louis était si diminué qu'il m'a semblé impossible de me servir de ses anciennes Aptitudes pour enrichir le travail de la Milice. Je me demande parfois si j'ai eu tort de le laisser tomber aussi gravement amoureux de Harry Styles. S'il n'était pas allé si loin, il me serait revenu bien plus vite, et en meilleur état. J'ai ainsi été forcé de me servir de lui comme couverture pour le nouveau poste de Mona. Il serait prétendument mon Capitaine pendant que Mona remplirait ces fonctions à merveille, et que je maintiendrais un lien étroit avec elle, détail que Louis n'arrivait même pas à accomplir. Les choses ont fonctionné ainsi un certain temps, puis Louis a de nouveau chuté. À ce moment de nos vies à tous les deux, je n'éprouvais plus aucune affection pour ce petit frère dysfonctionnel, devenu un poids qui handicapait mes affaires. Il a donc fallu envisager de s'en séparer. Un faux assassinat, tout comme celui que j'avais planifié pour Clayton, aurait pu convenir parfaitement. Le peuple, qui commençait à m'aimer véritablement et à croire à ma bonté, aurait fait de Louis un martyr crédible et il m'aurait été bien plus utile mort que vivant. Cette idée à germé en moi, a pris forme, mais je l'ai longtemps repoussée. Pourquoi ? J'imagine que la faiblesse qui m'avait poussé à m'enticher d'Isobel, et celle qui m'avait empêché de dénoncer Louis lorsque nous étions enfant persistait encore en moi, comme un virus que je haïssais mais qui me dictait toujours ma conduite.

Même si j'ai depuis longtemps décidé que je serais le seul à contrôler ma vie, mes choix, mon avenir, j'ai parfois su laisser les choses se faire d'elles-même, dès qu'elles étaient dans mon propre intérêt. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Shin. Le sergent Shin Lee, missionné par Stout il y a plus de dix ans, pour infiltrer le camp les Rebelles et reporter tous leurs faits et gestes avait été oublié de tous dès que Stout a été relégué au poste de professeur à St Michael. Il ne faisait plus ses rapports, n'existait pas plus aux yeux de la Nation que ces déchets de Déficients. Mais moi, je l'ai retrouvé. J'ai rétabli son statut, sa fonction, j'ai rétabli ses missions. Le contacter n'a pas été une mince affaire et Calum avait su une nouvelle fois me prouver sa loyauté. Il s'était aventuré en Sphère 9 pendant plusieurs semaines, bien peu à l'abri en White Zone, éclusant à grands risques les bars de la Zone Occupée pour retrouver la trace du sergent. Il est finalement parvenu à le retrouver et à lui donner mes nouvelles instructions. Shin Lee n'était pas exactement prêt à rétablir son poste, mais Calum a su se montrer persuasif en lui promettant une jolie cellule dans les Camps s'il refusait. Une fois de plus, Louis était le centre de tout. Shin devait pousser les Rebelles à le kidnapper, puis l'observer, le manipuler, et je déciderais ce que je ferais de lui en temps voulu. Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme je l'ai prévu, une nouvelle fois. Je rejette la responsabilité de cet échec sur Shin Lee et personne d'autre. S'il avait su suivre mes instructions à la lettre, Louis aurait été de retour plus rapidement encore qu'il n'avait fallu de temps aux Rebelles pour le capturer. Seulement, il a été bien incapable d'approcher mon frère suffisamment pour s'en faire un allier et le manipuler, mais en plus, il n'a pas su prévenir le rapprochement inévitable entre Louis et son ancien amant. Je savais que si Louis n'avait presque plus de souvenirs, la relation malsaine qu'il avait entretenue avec Harry Styles était encore une blessure ouverte pour ce dernier et c'était l'occasion rêvée de faire de lui un martyr. Le peuple d'Albion aime ceux qui tombent pour la bonne cause, ou en tout cas par les mains des Rebelles. C'est par la suite que les choses se sont gâtées. Mon plan consistait à attaquer le camps des Rebelles en bordure de la Sphère 9 avec l'aide de Shin, me débarrasser de cette vermine et de Louis par la même occasion. Revenir à Albion victorieux et portant le deuil de mon frère que je n'avais pu sauver de leur barbarie. En arrivant cependant, ni moi ni mes hommes n'ont pu remettre la main sur l'un ou l'autre. Il n'y avait alors qu'une seule solution possible : Shin Lee avait fait du zèle, s'était débarrassé de Louis en voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas le contrôler et avait été éliminé par les Rebelles pour son acte. Ils prévoyaient sans doute d'utiliser Louis comme monnaie d'échange et se retrouvaient sans leur argument de poids par la faute de mon indic. La conclusion a tout ça n'était pas bien reluisante, mais comme Mona me l'avait judicieusement fait remarquer, le résultat était le même : Louis avait été éliminé, les Rebelles boutés hors d'Albion une bonne fois pour toutes et je n'avait en plus pas à réintégrer Shin Lee à un poste prestigieux qu'il m'aurait fallu justifier à un moment ou un autre. Je n'avais donc pas à rougir de mes résultats et pourtant, quelque chose en moi ne parvenait pas à s'apaiser. J'aurais préféré mourir que de l'avouer à Mona, Calum ou qui que ce soit, mais j'ai compris au bout de quelques temps ce dont il s'agissait. Louis était mort, et la douleur de sa perte m'était insupportable.

 

Calum a quitté mon bureau depuis de longues heures. Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici depuis ce matin. J'ai avalé en vitesse le plateau repas que l'on m'a apporté, j'ai écouté d'une oreille les rapports sur des sujets qui ne m'intéressaient pas, incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que l'événement de ce soir. Il est 17h30, et Mona n'est toujours pas arrivée. Elle devait me rejoindre pour que nous nous rendions ensemble à St Michael, là où se déroulera mon discours, mais de toute évidence, quelque chose de plus important l'a retenue, et je tourne en rond dans la pièce en tentant de contrôler ma colère. Lorsque des coups retentissent à la porte, je relève la tête, préparant une remarque cinglante à son attention, mais c'est Calum qui apparaît à nouveau. Il est enfermé dans un costume entièrement noir, son col si étroitement serré autour de son cou que je me demande comment il parvient encore à respirer. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur ses tempes et j'esquisse une moue de dégoût.

« Où est Mona ?  
\- Elle... elle ne viendra pas, Oliver.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Elle vient de me prévenir. Elle regardera la retransmission depuis son appartement.  
\- Quelle est son excuse ?  
\- Elle... elle veut...  
\- Quoi ? »

J'ai presque crié, et Calum sursaute. Ce n'est pas sa faute, évidemment, mais ça n'a aucune importance.

« Elle a beaucoup travaillé ces derniers jours et voudrait passer du temps avec Clayton. »

Il a débité cette phrase à toute allure, sans reprendre son souffle. La colère me fait trembler. Pendant de longues secondes, je m'efforce de retrouver mon calme. Calum reste planté face à moi, l'air apeuré, et son inutilité ajoute un peu plus à ma consternation. Je regarde de nouveau la pendule. Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Tant pis pour elle. Si elle avait été à mes côtés ce soir, tout Albion aurait été à ses pieds. Elle fait une grave erreur, mais ce n'est pas le moment de m'en préoccuper. Après tout, je n'ai besoin de personne pour contenter mon public.

« Allons-y. »

Calum hoche la tête et m'emboîte le pas. En un quart d'heure à peine, nous arrivons à destination et nous pénétrons dans notre ancienne école, l'un des bâtiments les plus prestigieux de tout les Territoires de l'île d'Albion. J'inspire profondément, vide mon esprit de toute préoccupation. Calum me mène à une petite pièce près du réfectoire réaménagé en salle de réception pour l'occasion. Tout le monde m'attend. Dans dix minutes exactement, je me présenterai face à eux et tous comprendront quel homme je suis réellement.

« Est-ce que tout est prêt, Calum ?  
\- Je crois que oui.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Tout est en ordre. »

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire sans même que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. Toutes ces années, tous ces sacrifices, tous ces morts trouvent enfin leur place définitive dans le puzzle immense de ma vie. Les choses vont enfin commencer à avoir du sens. Du moins, aux yeux des autres. Un dernier regard pour mon reflet, un ultime coup de peigne dans mes cheveux déjà parfaits. Calum passe ses mains le long de mes bras d'un geste sec, fait disparaître des plis invisibles sur mon uniforme blanc. Il est temps.

 

Dans l'obscurité presque totale de la salle, je vois depuis les coulisses leurs visages ébahis, éclairés seulement par la lumière de l'écran géant sur l'estrade. Et je jubile en entendant tout ces Commandants me prêter une allégeance totale, les vieux comme les jeunes, assis derrière leurs bureaux, le torse enserré par l'écharpe de leur Territoire, le portrait de Louis accroché derrière eux.

« Moi, Jeremy Eden Evergreen, Commandant de la Milice du Territoire de Camulos, fait serment de servir Oliver John Austin, et ce jusqu'au bout du combat qu'il engage aujourd'hui pour faire de la Grande Albion un monde plus florissant.  
Moi, Barnabe Stewart Sterling Commandant de la Milice du Territoire d'Oxenaforda, fait serment de servir Oliver John Austin, et ce jusqu'au bout du combat qu'il engage aujourd'hui pour faire de la Grande Albion un monde plus florissant.  
Moi, Harvey John Listing Commandant de la Milice du Territoire de Wensum, fait serment de servir Oliver John Austin, et ce jusqu'au bout du combat qu'il engage aujourd'hui pour faire de la Grande Albion un monde plus florissant. »

Et ainsi de suite. Haesta, les Fisher Lands, Myrce, Yorkshire, North Anglia. Tous sans exception promettent de s'en remettre totalement au moindre de mes ordres, et ce, jusqu'à notre victoire d'indépendance, ou jusqu'à leur mort et la destruction totale de leur Territoire. Le pouvoir centralisé à Albion, personnifié en ce nom glorieux d'Austin, qui pour la première fois endosse des responsabilités digne de son rang. L'écran s’éteint enfin dans un tonnerre d’applaudissements et de cris. Ils sont ravis. Eux aussi, ont enfin droit à la reconnaissance qu'ils méritent. On ne naît pas à Albion sans être supérieur au reste de la Grande Albion, et voilà qu'ils font parti du Territoire de cette Élite des Élites, du Territoire du dirigeant de ce nouveau monde que nous allons créer, ils le croient vraiment, tous ensemble. Les lumières se rallument, rouges et or – sang et richesse – et Calum me lance un sourire crispé. Je sais ce qu'il aimerait dire, mais sa gorge est trop nouée par l'émotion.

« Citoyens de la Grande Albion, je m'adresse à vous tous, ce soir, dans un désir de transparence. Si vos dirigeants respectifs vous ont annoncé à l'instant qu'ils avaient pour désir de me suivre, qu'en est-il de vous ? N'avez-vous pas aussi le droit et l'envie de savoir quel homme je suis, car il est inconcevable de vous demander de suivre un inconnu dans un tel combat, n'est-il pas ? Alors me voilà, devant vous, tous, aujourd'hui, sans artifices ni faux-semblants. Je suis Oliver John Austin, Commandant de la Milice du Territoire d'Albion. Depuis 7 ans, je dirige avec amour et compassion le Territoire qui m'a vu naître, parce que je crois aux Aptitudes de chacun des Hommes et des Femmes qui respirent le même air que moi. Que nous soyons des Sphères Hautes ou non, nous avons tous une place et un rôle dans ce monde, et je crois que tous ensemble, nous pouvons parvenir à le trouver. »

Je m'efforce, comme Calum me l'a appris, à regarder droit devant moi sans prêter attention aux caméras qui m'entourent, se déplacent pour suivre les gestes de mes mains qui volent devant mon visage, sans me soucier de la chaleur de l'écran qui dans mon dos renvoie ma propre image à cet instant, dans cette salle et sur tous les écrans, sans exception, de la Grande Albion.

« Mais vous, qu'allez-vous gagner à suivre un politicien dans mon genre ? Que sais-je de vos difficultés quotidiennes ? De votre angoisse permanente ? Je vais vous le dire. Mes premières mesures à Albion ont été d'augmenter les unités mensuelles de mes concitoyens, et de réduire les difficultés des Évaluations de nos enfants. J'ai estimé, et j'estime encore, devoir accorder sa chance au plus grand nombre. Mais ne craignez pas. Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que nos Milices deviendront laxistes à l'égard de ceux qui manquent à leurs devoirs de Citoyens. Plus que personne, je connais le prix de ce genre de sacrifices. La totalité d'entre vous ne connait peut-être pas mon histoire. Mon propre frère, Louis John Austin, avait été contaminé par la Déficience des Rebelles qui s'étaient insinués dans notre Territoire pour le pourrir de l'intérieur. Malgré tous mes efforts pour le ramener à la raison, malgré ceux de mes parents, qui n'ont plus la force, malheureusement, de s'exprimer devant vos yeux pour en attester, nous n'avons pas pu le sauver. Après avoir été de nouveau corrompu, il a été exécuté par les Rebelles lors de l'attaque visant à les déloger et à les faire comparaître devant la justice pour leurs crimes. Si je me bat aujourd'hui, c'est pour le souvenir de celui que j'aimais plus encore qu'un frère, mais aussi pour sa descendance. Le fils de mon frère, Clayton Louis – »

Soudain, le noir, et le silence. Les spots, les caméras, l'écran, les micros, tout s'éteint. Ma voix qui continue par pur réflexe résonne à mes oreilles avant de s'éteindre pour de bon. Je cherche Calum du regard, mais l'obscurité est totale. Que se passe-t-il ? Les murmures gonflent dans l'assemblée devant moi, et j'imagine, dans tous les foyers de la Grande Albion, dans toutes les casernes, jusque dans le plus profond cachot du dernier Camp de l'île, la surprise des Hommes et des Femmes de la Nation accrochés à mes lèvres, buvant mes paroles. J'imagine Mona et Clayton, pétrifiés devant leur télévision et l'idée de la décevoir me serre la poitrine. Les voix montent, petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir le même cri, uniforme et presque parfait. Derrière moi, la lumière se fait, aussi soudainement qu'elle s'est évanouie. Je sursaute imperceptiblement, et en bon orateur, j'inspire et ouvre la bouche, prêt à continuer mon discours malgré ce contre-temps malvenu. Mais ma voix meurt dans ma gorge quand une autre, que je connais par cœur, que je voudrais ne plus jamais avoir à entendre, mais qui me m'électrise et recouvre chaque centimètre carré de ma peau de frissons incontrôlables, s'élève. Lentement, je tourne sur moi-même et fait face à l'écran qui ne renvoyait que ma perfection quelques instants plus tôt pour me retrouver nez à nez avec l'image grandiose et parfaite de Louis et Harry Styles, l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main. Leurs vêtements sont propres et bien accordés, leurs joues sont glabres et colorées, leurs sourires infiniment sereins, d'une justesse qui me coupe le souffle.

« Je m'appelle Louis John Austin, et comme certains d'entre vous ne me connaissent pas, je vais vous raconter une histoire. Mon histoire. Je suis né en Sphère 1 du Territoire d'Albion, il y a 26 ans maintenant. Ma famille fait partie des plus glorieuse du Territoire, et toute ma jeunesse, je me suis battu pour être à la hauteur de leurs attentes à mon égard. J'ai étudié plus dur que personne pour devenir le meilleur, dans la plus grande école du Territoire, St. Michael. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Harry Styles. »

Dans un état de semi-conscience, je contemple mon frère désigner l'homme à ses côtés, qui reste résolument silencieux. Dans mon dos, ils l'imitent tous. Pas un commentaire ni une seule exclamation ne se fait entendre. Calum me rejoint en silence, parle à toute allure, explique qu'ils ne trouvent pas la faille, ni le signal, et qu'ils ne parviennent pas à couper la diffusion. Qu'il ne comprend pas. Je m'en fout. Je regarde Louis, et à cet instant, je me fous de tout.

« Certain de nos dirigeants vous diront qu'il m'a contaminé, et que c'est par sa faute que j'ai contracté la Déficience. C'est faux. J'ai toujours eu en moi ce sentiment de ne pas tout à fait être comme les autres, et c'est Harry qui m'a permis de l'embrasser et d'être enfin la personne que je voulais être au plus profond de moi. Je ne suis pas malade, Citoyens. Regardez-moi. Je suis simplement amoureux d'un autre Homme, et heureux. Mais à Albion, comme partout à World Nation, notre amour est interdit. Nous avons été arrêté alors que nous n'avions pas 21 ans. Nous avons été séparés, battus, torturés, manipulés. Harry a été condamné à mort, et j'ai été ré-intégré. On m'a donné une épouse, un titre, un nouveau nom. Par deux fois, on a tenté de me faire oublier qui j'étais, de me faire entrer dans un moule, dans les Camps. J'ai vu les Camps, Citoyens, et là-bas, j'ai souffert plus que de raison, à deux reprises. On m'a torturé, traîné plus bas que terre, humilié, on a fait de moi un animal effrayé par sa propre existence. J'ai subit des électrochocs, des traitements qui ont fait de moi le fantôme d'un Homme. »

Sa voix ne tremble pas, mais dans ses yeux, une ombre passe. Dans ceux de Harry Styles, il n'y a qu'autorité et violence. Comme la déclaration silencieuse d'une vengeance à venir.

« Les Rebelles d'Albion m'ont enlevés, et j'ai pu redevenir moi-même. C'est de nouveau Harry qui m'a aidé à retrouver cette part de moi qu'ils avaient si méticuleusement tenté de faire disparaître. On m'a offert cette chance, mais qui vous l'offrira, à vous ? Qui vous laissera le droit de vous accepter, vous-même, en tant qu'Homme et Femme de la Nation ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qui voulez-vous devenir ? Vous êtes vous jamais posé cette question ? Si c'est le cas, c'est que vous n'entrerez jamais dans le formatage qu'on nous a tous imposé à la naissance. J'ai perdu des amis, et tous m'étaient chers. Ils m'avaient accueillit comme l'un des leurs, comme un fils, comme un frère. Ils m'ont compris, et écouté, sans jamais m'oppresser. Mon frère biologique, Oliver John Austin me les a arrachés. Il a massacré les Rebelles d'Albion avant de me déclarer mort. Citoyens d'Albion, je suis là, je suis bien vivant, et je suis heureux. »

Il l'est. C'est l'évidence même. Tout est parfaitement à sa place dans ce tableau qu'ils offrent à l'île toute entière. Ils sont jeunes, ils sont beaux, et ils sont heureux. J'ai envie de hurler.

« Je m'adresse à vous, ce soir. Vous m'avez considérés comme un frère, un fils, un ami. Vous avez pris les armes pour me sauver de ce que mon frère vous a désigné comme l'Ennemi. La Déficience n'existe pas, mes frères, mes sœurs, mes amis. Je ne suis que moi-même, un Homme heureux, et je n'ai jamais été aussi vrai qu'aujourd'hui. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parader devant vous. Je suis ici pour vous dire que je ne suis pas le seul, et que vous avez le droit à ce bonheur là, vous aussi. Tous ensemble, nous pouvons changer ça. Tous ensemble, nous pouvons créer un nouveau Monde. Apprendre à nous connaître. À être égoïstes, généreux, malades, dérisoires, grandioses. Nous pouvons apprendre à choisir. Voulez-vous choisir avec moi ? »

De nouveau, l'image disparaît et le jumbotron s'assombrit. C'est terminé. J'ose à peine détourner mon regard de l'écran, de peur d'affronter tous ces visages qui espéraient tant de ma part quelques minutes plus tôt. J'ai eu tort. Tort d'envisager que rien ne viendrait contrecarrer mes plans. Lorsqu'on excelle, tout peut basculer d'un instant à l'autre. Mais comment imaginer qu'une telle catastrophe puisse survenir ? Comment imaginer que mon frère allait resurgir deux ans plus tard, plus vivant que jamais, plus prêt encore que moi-même à rassembler derrière ses paroles un peuple manipulable ? Mais nous sommes de la même race. Les Austin. Des orateurs, des leaders, brandissant fièrement nos étendards au nom d'un combat colossal. Quel dommage qu'il ait été la mauvaise herbe de cette lignée. Quel dommage qu'il ne mérite que d'être exterminé, alors que tout en lui pourrait servir à une cause bien plus juste. Je pivote lentement pour faire face à mes invités qui commencent à s'impatienter.

« Soyez certains que je reviendrai vers vous dans les plus brefs délais. Il me faut à présent trouver les responsables et mettre fin à leurs agissements. Veuillez m'excuser. »

J'adresse un hochement de tête imperceptible à Calum qui se précipite sur l'estrade et affronte à ma place le tonnerre de protestations. Je disparais derrière les portes de ma loge, enfile à la hâte ma veste et me glisse par la minuscule sortie de secours dissimulée dans le mur. Dehors, mon escorte m'encadre et me mène jusqu'à ma Navette privée. Je rejoints mon appartement en quelques minutes seulement. Je lâche mes derniers ordres aux gardes du corps qui se relayeront toute la nuit pour assurer ma protection et celle de ma famille, puis claque la porte d'un geste brusque. Dans le salon, Sara m'attend les bras ballants, avec cet air consterné qui me débecte.

« Oliver... Qu'est-ce que... »

Je passe devant elle sans lui adresser le moindre regard, ouvrant la vitrine du buffet avec violence, abattant le verre sur la table basse, éclaboussant le bois massif d'un whisky d'une valeur outrageuse. Sara me regarde faire sans bouger un cil. J'entends les pieds nus de Benjamin claquer sur le marbre sombre.

« Va te coucher, Benjamin, tu n'as rien à faire ici.  
\- Ton père a besoin de calme, viens. »

Je me retrouve seul. Doucement, j'éteints toutes les lampes que Sara s'évertue à allumer à profusion, donnant ainsi l'illusion d'un luxe plus majestueux encore que celui dans lequel elle vit déjà grâce à moi. Par la baie vitrée, je contemple les hélicoptères tourner au dessus des toits, braquant leurs projecteurs dans chaque foyer, méthodiquement. Je devrai récompenser la réactivité de Calum dès demain matin. Pas une seule de mes exigences n'est un mystère pour lui, et je n'ai même plus besoin de les énoncer pour qu'il les exécute. Ce soir, Albion va apprendre à me craindre. Mais tout ça ne change rien. Louis est vivant. Il a retrouvé tous ses vices, et, impensable, il les étales à la face du monde sans la moindre pudeur. Mon verre explose contre la baie vitrée qui se fissure et le liquide ambré dégouline jusqu'au tapis. Il aurait dû rester dans l'ombre, caché, dans sa fange, et ne jamais me défier de la sorte. Je vais les détruire, lui, et son précieux Harry Styles. Je serai leur bourreau de nouveau, je monterai à tous leurs visages souillés de sang, leurs têtes arrachées, et ceux qui tenteront de s'y opposer mourront. La totalité des documents et objets sur mon bureau vole à travers la pièce. Il aurait dû préférer le confort de la mort que je lui avait offert. Rester le martyr adoré de tous, l'image de la pureté éternelle imprimée partout, sa beauté parfaite offerte aux yeux de tous. Je le tuerai de mes propres mains s'il le faut, et je m'assurerai à nouveau qu'ils souffrent tous les deux comme ils l'ont mérité.

Moi qui avait imaginé que jamais il ne serait plus beau que sur mes affiches, qu'à l'époque bénie de son adolescence, où il n'était encore qu'un pantin entre mes doigts experts, alors qu'il goûtait à peine aux plaisirs de la chair... Force est de reconnaître que j'ai eu tort. Je comprendrais presque Harry Styles en le voyant ainsi, si fier, si entier. Mon frère. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, et enfouis mon visage entre mes mains. Mon frère. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si différent ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'une part de moi l'aime encore si fort ?... Les sanglot qui broient ma poitrine sont aussi puissants qu'inattendus. Mon frère.


End file.
